


Yobai

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Как забытые национальные традиции могут помочь выбраться из тупика в отношениях





	Yobai

Пройти незамеченным по тёмным коридорам Ю-Топии от купален до спальни Виктора оказалось задачей не из лёгких. Зимой, в новогодние праздники, в гостинице было полно постояльцев, и каждый из них мог в любой момент застать его в крайне неудобном положении. Как объяснять посторонним то, что даже для самого себя обосновать было непросто, Юри не знал. Потому, едва не столкнувшись на повороте с зевающей припозднившейся за хлопотами по хозяйству Мари, он в который раз проклял собственное упрямство. Заодно проклятие пало на Википедию и дедушкины истории, которые он слушал в детстве, когда они собирались всей семьёй за котацу. С тех далёких зимних дней, когда гудящие после тренировки ноги было так приятно вытянуть под тёплым тяжёлым одеялом, он смутно помнил и рассказ о том, как дед женился на бабушке. Они родились и выросли в глухой горной деревеньке, и для них случившееся «ночное посещение», которое привело к свадьбе, ещё не было пережитком времени.  
Юри в детстве эта история тоже не казалась чем-то неправильным. Поступок дедушки представлялся ему смелым и необычным. Понимание того, чем на самом деле являлся йобаи, пришло с возрастом. И, если бы не тупик в отношениях, в котором они с Виктором очутились, он ни за что не решился бы на такую безрассудную глупость. Но любая попытка намекнуть Виктору на какое-то развитие натыкалась на стену весёлого непонимания. Тому явно нравилось изображать из себя дурачка. Но обмануть этим Юри ему не удавалось. Кем-кем, а дураком Виктор точно не был.  
После памятного Финала Гран-При и последовавшего возвращения Виктора к соревнованиям прошёл целый год. И весь год всё было хорошо, кроме того, что они топтались на одном месте, так и не решаясь сделать ещё один шаг, переступить невидимую границу, очерченную неизвестно кем. Виктор остался его тренером. Занял место в его постели (жаль только, что до чего-то большего, чем поцелуи, дело доходило очень редко). Они даже делили на двоих просторную светлую квартиру Никифорова в Санкт-Петербурге, но всё это было не то. Юри терпеливо ждал от Виктора действий. Сначала после того, как одержал победу в национальном чемпионате. Ещё больше — когда отобрался и упорным трудом добился третьего места на Чемпионате Мира, уступив лишь Виктору и Юре. Настраивался на борьбу до конца, чтобы выиграть Финал в этом сезоне, получить, наконец, вожделенное золото и Виктора. А в итоге ему просто повезло.  
Плисецкого к декабрю нагнал давно ожидаемый скачок роста, и Ледяной Тигр,  
вытянувшийся разом на пять сантиметров, провалился в произвольной с таким  
треском, какого даже Юри за собой не помнил. Юра, впрочем, в отчаяние впадать  
вовсе не собирался: громогласно матерился на весь «Юбилейный» и, стиснув зубы, восстанавливал контроль над собой к Чемпионату России. Виктор в том Финале не принимал участия вовсе, заняв на одном из этапов рекордно низкое для себя пятое  
место. Из объяснений вернувшегося с этапа в Пекине злым, как тысяча демонов, Якова, перемежающихся отборными ругательствами, Юри понял, что за день до этапа в Китае Виктор отмечал встречу с кем-то из соперников и отравился местной едой. Как он вообще смог выйти и кататься в таком состоянии, не знал даже Фельцман, но в итоге Финал Никифоров смотрел из-за борта, стоя рядом с хмурым Яковом. И Юри выкладывался как никогда, стремясь поразить его в самое сердце, растопить покрывающую его корочку льда. Не вышло. Виктор поздравлял его со всей искренностью, даже поцеловал при всех, ни капли не смущаясь. И тут же упорхнул отмечать его победу с кем-то в город, оставив одного на банкете, вновь лишив возможности, в который уже раз, расставить в их отношениях все точки над «и». Всё вернулось на круги своя. Ни ответного признания на те слова, которые уже высказал однажды и получил в ответ радостный смех и крепкие объятия. Ни обещанной полушутливо свадьбы после того, как выиграл золото. Все намёки Никифоров упорно игнорировал. Спросить же его прямо Юри так и не решился: боялся, что выдаёт желаемое за действительное и выставляет себя круглым дураком.  
Шутка могла оказаться всего лишь шуткой и то, что Виктор весь этот год вёл себя так, словно они вполне состоявшаяся пара, планирующая свадьбу буквально в ближайший месяц, могло оказаться всего лишь продуманной пиар-компанией. К тому моменту, когда он приехал погостить у родителей Юри, тот был уже на грани отчаяния.  
И лишь здесь, в уютных домашних стенах, после приезда Виктора, в голову пришла дикая, но по-своему забавная мысль.  
Тот с самого начала их знакомства не уставал повторять, как ему нравятся японские традиции. Эта мысль потянула за собой почти стёршиеся из памяти рассказы, которые слушал, раскрыв рот, зимними вечерами: о заснеженных горах, красавице, которой тогда была бабушка Акико и о йобаи. То, чего не смог вспомнить сам, подсказала страница в Википедии. Это было чистой воды безумием. Впрочем, по здравому размышлению, их отношения с Виктором и были безумием с самого начала, так почему бы не попытаться исправить безвыходное положение хотя бы таким образом?  
Что бы ни сказал на его предложение Виктор, это будет определённый и прямой  
ответ. Во всяком случае, Юри очень на это надеялся.  
Именно поэтому он сейчас крался по собственному дому голышом до спальни, которую родители выделили Виктору.  
Юри вновь прислушался к звукам из глубины дома. Где-то бормотал телевизор, кто-то тихо переговаривался за стеной, с другой стороны коридора доносился храп. Но, к счастью, ни шагов, ни шороха открываемых дверей слышно не было. Он быстро пересёк коридор, стараясь ступать как можно тише. И вновь притаился. Впереди было ещё два. Обитательница одного из номеров в этой части гостиницы страдала бессонницей и обладала отличным слухом, мимо её двери Юри крался на цыпочках и старательно задерживая дыхание, ощущая себя одним из обитателей замка Хасецу. До того, как он стал музеем, конечно. Остановился отдышаться и в очередной раз задался вопросом, для чего всё это делает. Ведь можно было просто набраться смелости припереть Виктора к стенке и спросить. А не выставлять себя идиотом с этой традицией, которая и к случаю-то подходила весьма условно. Хотя бы потому, что Виктор не был девушкой. Впрочем, на попятную идти было поздно. От заветной цели его отделял последний коридор, всего несколько шагов. Именно в этот момент зашуршала ближайшая перегородка, и Юри испуганной мышью шмыгнул в небольшую нишу, поблагодарив Виктора за жёсткую диету, а маму — за любовь к большим напольным вазам. Замер, не дыша, мысленно молясь милосердной Каннон и всем возможным духам, чтобы постоялец, которому приспичило по нужде, не повернул голову и не увидел его, голого, перепуганного, в криво сидящих очках и судорожно прикрывающего ладонями пах. Ситуация была как в дораме: ужасно неловкая и вызывающая нервный смех.  
Юри не знал, сжалились ли над ним духи, или же гость страдал лунатизмом, но они разминулись в каком-то десятке сантиметров, и он остался незамеченным. Последние метры до нужной двери Юри преодолевал бегом, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы не производить шума, лишь бы добраться до цели.  
Стук закрывшихся фусума за спиной и собственный облегчённый выдох показались оглушительно громкими, но Виктор, похоже, ничего не услышал. Или, во всяком случае, ничем себя не выдал.  
Пару секунд Юри так и стоял, прижавшись спиной к прохладному дереву, собираясь с мыслями и успокаивая дыхание. Виктор в неярком свете уличных фонарей, проникающим в окно, походил на призрака. Тонкие пряди серебристых растрёпанных волос, приоткрытые губы, светлая, будто вобравшая в себя свет луны, кожа. Одна рука расслабленно лежала поверх одеяла, и Юри залюбовался длиннопалой кистью и тусклым сиянием кольца на безымянном пальце. Всё ещё просто символ. И именно затем, чтобы кольца обрели настоящее значение, он пришёл, рискуя опозориться перед всей гостиницей и родителями.  
Виктор вздрогнул, когда Юри легонько встряхнул его за плечо.  
— Юри? Ты… что здесь делаешь? — он потёр глаза и зевнул.  
— Я пришёл к тебе.  
— О, мой Юри не может спать в одиночестве? — остатки сонливости с Виктора слетали как по волшебству. — Почему же ты раньше не сказал?  
Юри ненавидел эти его интонации, полные напускного лукавства.  
— Нет. Я не спать пришёл. Я пришёл к тебе, — выделяя голосом последнее слово. Виктор ухмыльнулся. Захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Вот так и пришёл? Голышом?  
Похоже, он всё-таки разглядел его. Хорошо, что темнота надёжно скрывала то, как Юри покраснел от этих слов.  
— Да. Это часть традиции. И я хочу тебя. Сегодня. Сейчас. Чтобы ты стал моим. Или я уйду и более тебя не побеспокою.  
— Тради-и-иции? — растягивая слово как жвачку. — И что же это за традиция?  
— Й…йобаи, — вот теперь стало по-настоящему неловко. Как объяснить Виктору? — Ну… когда-то, в Японии была такая традиция. Мужчина мог прийти к девушке, которая ему нравится ночью, голым, и предложить близость…- последнее слово Юри прошептал севшим голосом. — И если она соглашалась, то они…  
В горле пересохло, и Юри замолчал под пристальным взглядом окончательно проснувшегося Виктора.  
— А что, если отказывалась?  
— То мужчина уходил.  
— И что же должно было произойти дальше, — Никифоров подался вперёд, накрывая пальцами его руку. — После того, как они проводили ночь вместе?  
— О-они… могли пожениться.  
— То есть этот йобаи это что-то вроде предложения руки и сердца?  
— Н-нет… да… не совсем, — губы Виктора, прижавшиеся к его щеке, связности мыслям не добавляли.  
— Да или нет? — поцелуй в уголок губ.  
— Д-да.  
— Думал, ты никогда не решишься! — он смеется и Юри даже злиться на него не может, за то, что всё это время Виктор водил его за нос и ждал первого шага. — Я согласен, — короткий поцелуй скрепил небольшую договорённость, и Юри почувствовал, как начинает кружиться голова. То ли от близости Виктора, то ли от ощущения невероятного облегчения. — Хочу соблюсти эту традицию с тобой. До самого конца.  
Да кому какая разница, насколько аморален йобаи и насколько неуместен в их случае, когда в голосе Виктора появляются игривые интонации, он опрокидывает Юри на себя и почему-то нет сомнений, что под тёплым одеялом — только обнажённое совершенство его тела.  
Юри мысленно благодарит покойного деда за то, что его истории помогли обрести если не счастье, то хотя бы надежду на то, что всё у них с Виктором получится, прежде чем выбросить из головы все мысли и отдаться исполнению их с Виктором обоюдного желания стать по-настоящему близкими.


End file.
